1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepping exerciser, and more particularly to a stepping exerciser having an adjustable mechanism for adjusting the moving stroke or the movement or the operation of the stepping exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical stepping exercisers have been developed for conducting stepping or walking exercises or the like, and comprise a pair of foot supports movable along elliptical moving paths or elliptical strides, and may further comprise a brake device or the like for applying a resistive force or a braking force against the movement or operation or actuation of the stepping exercisers.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,054 to Kuo discloses one of the typical stepping exercisers, and also comprises a pair of foot supports movable along elliptical moving paths or elliptical strides, and an adjusting mechanism or device for adjusting the moving stroke or the movement or the operation or the actuation of the stepping exerciser.
However, normally, the users should stop operating the stepping exercisers, before they may adjust the moving stroke or the operation of the stepping exercisers; i.e., the moving stroke of the stepping exerciser may not be adjusted while the exerciser is working or operating by the users.
For allowing the stepping exercisers to be easily adjusted or operated by the users, the applicant has developed another typical stepping exerciser which includes one or more switch buttons disposed or provided on top of a pair of handlebars, for allowing the users to adjust the moving stroke or the operation of the stepping exercisers with the switch buttons, while operating or actuating the stepping exerciser.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,079 to Kuo discloses another typical stepping exerciser comprising a pair of foot supports movable along elliptical moving paths or elliptical strides, an adjusting mechanism or device for adjusting the moving stroke or the movement or the operation or the actuation of the stepping exerciser, and one or more switch buttons disposed or provided on top of a pair of handlebars, for allowing the users to adjust the moving stroke or the operation of the stepping exercisers while operating or actuating the stepping exerciser.
However, the adjustment of the moving stroke or the operation of the typical stepping exerciser is limited, and may not be effectively adjusted by the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stepping exercisers.